Guide: Getting the icons for pages
Introduction Hey guys it's Wehavecookies56, the guy who has contributed a bit to the wiki with Template:Unit, Template:Ability and all of the Space Marines pages and more! I'm creating this guide so that anyone deciding to add pages for Units, Structures, Abilities, Research, etc. can get good quality images for the icons. So let's get started You will need: * A copy of Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Soulstorm installed with the Ultimate Apocalypse mod installed as well. * An image editor that can open Truevision (.tga) images like Paint.NET, Photoshop or Gimp (I will be using Photoshop CS6 for this). * Dawn of War SGA Archives Unpacker v1.0 by jTommy. Available here * Basic knowledge of Windows Explorer. * (Optional) Adobe Bridge CS6 (To easily search for icons as well see thumbnails of them) Extracting the Default Soulstorm Icons This is a little bit more complicated than the Ultimate Apocalypse icons so we'll go through this first. # Open Dawn of War SGA Archives Unpacker v1.0 by jTommy. # In the "Path" click the "..." button to the right of it. # Navigate to your Soulstorm directory Steam: (C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Dawn of War Soulstorm) if you're not using Steam: (C:\Program Files (x86)\THQ\Soulstorm). # Then navigate to the "W40K" folder and select the file "W40kData.sga". # Now select a directory for the output ("Save to"), this doesn't matter too much just put it somewhere you'll be able to find. # Finally click the "Extract" button. # Once this has done, repeat this process but go to the "DXP2" folder and select the file "DXP2Data.sga". # Then to find the icons go to your output folders and go to "\data\art\ui\ingame" inside this folder you will find folders for the different factions and some other stuff. # Look for the icon you want, if you can't find it try searching for it as the names aren't so obvious, also look in both the W40K and the DXP2 folders. # Once you've found it open it in your image editor of choice and save it as a .png file and name it the same name as the page you're making that uses the icon. # You now can upload the image to this wiki or use it for something else you happen to need it for. Obtaining the Ultimate Apocalypse Icons This is a lot simpler as the SGA unpacker is not needed # Navigate to your Soulstorm directory Steam: (C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Dawn of War Soulstorm) if you're not using Steam: (C:\Program Files (x86)\THQ\Soulstorm). # Then navigate to the "UltimateApocalypse" folder. # Then go to "\data\art\ui\ingame" inside this folder you will find folders for the different factions and some other stuff. # Look for the icon you want, if you can't find it try searching for it as the names aren't so obvious. # Once you've found it open it in your image editor of choice and save it as a .png file and name it the same name as the page you're making that uses the icon. # You now can upload the image to this wiki or use it for something else you happen to need it for. # The Tyranid icons can be obtained the same way just go to the "Tyranids" and "UltimateApocalypse_Tyranids" folders. That's all for this guide, hopefully it helps. -Wehavecookies56. Category:Guide